


White flowers

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They don't have that much time together but they make it count





	White flowers

Arslan awoke alone but that was to be expected. If he had woken up with someone by his side he would have been confused. Amused but confused all the same. However he knew he would awake alone. They were surrounded by not just friends but by those that followed them into battle. There was never a chance for Arslan to wake with anyone else.

The future king had to be guarded. Guarded and not comforted. It was a pity but it was what it was. He might wish for the situation to be different but he was accepting of the situation as it was. That did not mean he did not feel a little lonesome. It was just that how could he focus on that when there was so much to accomplish?

“It’s still a bit chilly.” Arslan admitted as he stood up and folded up his bed sheets. “Spring is coming but winter lingers strong.” He sighed. “We need to press on but we should linger in warmth in a while longer.” He was quick to shed his night clothes. There were clothes already lain out for him. Not Elam’s work. Elam tended to place them other places.

The clothes that were left out for him. There was no question who had left them in his tent in that way. Honestly, he would be so sweet sometimes. Loyal, sweet and quiet. Arlsan sighed as he gathered the clothes to himself. He could hear noise throughout the camp. It was not late but it was not the earliest either. The others would already be awaken and doing various chores.

He had slept in a bit. He was usually allowed to sleep in but he himself had things that he wanted and needed to do. There was no time for relaxing. No time for dawdling. He was still proving himself and he still had a way to go.

He had friends he needed to protect. A kingdom that he wanted to save, there were so many things he needed and wanted to do and none of that would ever get accomplished by him sitting down and waiting for it or wasting away.

“Oh.” He pressed his hands to his waist and indulged in a low chuckle. It seemed that he still had a few cricks to work out first. He had woken up clean too. No guesses to why. Honestly, how others could be so scared of such a kind man continued to baffle him. “Sometimes he can be so honest.” Arslan said softly.

He had to examine himself properly when he got the chance. Before he had unexpectedly startled quite a few people when they had gotten glimpses. Like that time with Narsus in the bath. Arslan had never expected such a hardened and beautiful man to be so- prudish.

Or maybe not prudish but it had been a shock to see Narsus blush in such a way. Not that Arlsan would not mind seeing it again. It had been rather amusing after all. Maybe in one of their sessions he could make an attempt at it.

X

“Be a little less obvious with your stare.” Narsus tried to shove him but Daryun stepped out of the way. “You’re so obvious.” Narsus snorted as he made do with standing by Daryun’s side. “Must you stare him down at every opportunity?”

“Don’t you have things to do? Like attend to your wife and husband?” Darun took pleasure in the way Narsus paled before he frantically looked around him. It took him a few moments before his shoulders relaxed. “Elam should abandon you.”

“Please don’t start this again.” Narsus winced. “That is- was. It continues to be painful and confusing. There is only so much that one can tolerate when it comes to the situation. I did nothing and and I’m continually blamed.”

“If things were different.” Daryun pointed out. “Elam would have left you ages ago.” Narsus flinched and he laughed. “You’re lucky that he’s so attached to his highness.” His eyes watched as Arslan moved through the camp.

“Lucky yes but not as lucky as you.” Narsus murmured softly. “I honestly don’t know how you do it. How you rationalize it to yourself. Beyond us… if I had not watched it happen from up close I would have never known.”

“That’s the point.” Daryun said softly. “I do not interfere, I support him. His heart and mind will make him a good king. He’s kind, he understands people. He forgives others. He is a good man and exactly what people need.”

“Well that is certain.” Narsus murmured. “He is the one that will allow me to live my dream after all.” He slung an arm around Daryun, he rolled his eyes and tolerated it. “But laying a hand on your master when night falls. How exactly do you come to term with it?”

“I would have never laid a hand on him if he had not come to me first.” Daryun muttered as he removed Narsus’s arm around him. The true story would never be spoken. Not just out of embarrassment. Because he did not want to share for a moment what Arslan could be like. The man that had disarmed him and held him down as he made his request. Why should Daryun share that with just anyone? Even a friend? That was his and his alone. He was the only one that saw that.

“You have a perverted look on your face right now old friend.” Narsus whispered so Daryun shoved him. “I can guess your thoughts and as intriguing as they are. I want to look the young master in the eye later so I won’t dig anymore.”

“That is new.” Daryun admitted as he looked his friend over. “Why? And what is that thing that you’re trying to hide away?”

“Uh.” Narsus tried to hold his robe tighter together but Daryun easily slipped past his hands to pull out the bottle and the sweet wrap. “Daryun!”

“Gifts?” He snorted. “For your wife and husband? A way to make them stop fighting? In the words of someone very old and wise-“

“We are around the same age!” Narsus spat.

“Take one to bed.” Daryun recalled as he watched Narsus flush. “Take two, take both. But let someone take someone to bed and end this madness.” He smiled as Narsus snarled at him. “That’s what you said correct?”

X

“I missed you.” Arslan said softly as they sat onto on their separate horses. They stared down at the camp from the hilltop. “But morning brings duties.”

“I had difficulty leaving as well.” Daryun said softly. “Is your body alright.”

“It’s as fine as my heart.” Arslan laughed as he reached into his clothes. “Flowers for a handsome lover.” He teased. The flush that ran across Daryun’s face. Not many would see it and for that he was thankful. “I do have to reward you from time to time.” Arslan teased. “Otherwise how else could I continue to tie you to me?”

“I never could go anywhere else. From the very beginning I was yours.” Arlsan smiled when Daryun accepted the flowers and gently kissed Arlsan’s hand. The flowers he had found just alongside the camp. Small but fighting to break free of the cold. Just like them. Fighting towards the sun for the new hope and beginning. And they would make it, they would all make it.


End file.
